


Spring

by Oducchan



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: Spark, Candela, Blanche and flower crowns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COW-T, prompt "primavera"  
> Also, I follow [Frozenkingdom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom) headcanon for nonbinary Blanche, as always.  
> (It's just a little snippet with not so much sense, please forgive my grammar mistakes)

-Is this... really necessary?- whined Blanche, yet standing very very still while Spark was braiding their hair around the flower crown he has previously placed on top of their head.

-Yes! It is!- Spark giggled, then he picked up another silvery lock of hair -it's spring!-

Blanche didn't get the connection between a season of the year (full of pollen and pokemon's behaviour they founds troublesome) and the determination of the other Team Leader to make them look like an elven king, but Candela cut their train of thought short by placing a bouquet of flowers in their hand.

-You look so pretty, Blue- she said, winking. Blanche wanted to say that, with her hair already done and a little crown of red and deep orange flowers, _she_ was the pretty and gorgeous one, but the words refused to get out of their mouth and they ended up just blushing instead.

And Spark just kept working, humming a weird song neither of them knew.


End file.
